This invention relates to an improved roof beam flood light system wherein the lighting pattern along a roof segment is unique and the method of assembly of the lighting system and beam is also unique.
Tastefully lighting a roof depends on the requirements of lighting for the particular enterprise that is located within the building under the roof. In restaurant businesses, the lighting of the roof is important insofar as it calls attention to the restaurant. However, the lighting must be tasteful and fitting with the desired ambience of the restaurant. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means for lighting a roof where the light rays have a pattern that not only calls attention to the building but also the light ray pattern creates an ambience that is advantageous for a business establishment such as a restaurant.
In dealing with a plurality of restaurants for which roof beam flood lights are desired, one limiting factor is that the lighting system must be easily transported, installed and maintained.
In order to obtain the most advantageous type of lighting on a roof, the invention selectively lights segments between beams on a roof. Thus, while roof beams of this type have been lit before, it has not been done by projecting light rays out the side of the beams to cover the mansard of a roof between the roof beams and thereby create an ambience that is desired from the standpoint of design and appearance. With such a technique, the flood light position on the roof is important. The most optimum illumination occurs when the roof segments being illuminated are completely covered with light and there is minimum scalloping. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a lighting system where the location of the flood lights project light rays out of the side of roof beams and this creates the most effective illumination of the roof segments.